Slow Dance
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: What I wish happened when Sam asked Mercedes to dance at Prom. So fluffy I can't even.


Much like Kurt in my Slash World, here in my Hetero World Mercedes is shipped with basically everyone. But unfortunately my hot mama doesn't get much loving on the actual show. That's why I was so happy during Prom Queen when Sam said she looked beautiful and asked her to dance. I mean, it was most likely just platonic, and knowing Glee – and the way Mercedes' lack-of-a-love life is treated – I doubt it's ever going to be mentioned again.

Which is why fanfiction needed to be written. Even if it's just a little one like this.

Now, I know that half the fandom thinks that Sam is straight and the other half think he's gay. But personally I think he likes girls but may possibly be a bit bi-curious, which is why Samcedes could totally be canon, if only the writers would steal my ideas again like they did with Karofsky's sexuality.

Anyway, reviews would be nice. Even though the site won't let me answer them anymore for some bizarre reason. Just don't ask me any questions, because I'm just going to feel bad for not being able to answer :P

Also – although you may have heard otherwise – I don't actually own Glee. I know, crazy, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Slow Dance<strong>

Mercedes took Sam's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She tried to keep in mind that he was probably just being friendly. He probably only asked her to dance because he felt sorry for her. Or maybe Rachel had set it all up before going on stage to sing. It was just a platonic pity dance. But still... her heart fluttered a little bit.

He rested his hands on her hips, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed in time to the music, and Mercedes felt as if Sam was holding her a little closer than was strictly... _platonic_. Or maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

"You really think I look beautiful tonight?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Sam smiled, looking right into her eyes. "Yeah. I think you look incredible."

She smiled, her face getting warmer, and noticed in the semi-darkness that Sam's face looked a little pink too. Was he really blushing? She couldn't quite believe it. She was at Prom, slow dancing with this gorgeous jock that had dated two ex-cheerleaders this year, but was now saying that _she _looked incredible. It was almost too good to be true. Or maybe it was. She didn't know. She'd never been in a situation like this before. She wasn't sure what to do.

They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly swayed in a circle in time to Rachel's ballad. Mercedes was losing herself in Sam's eyes. She's never realised how pretty they were, although that may have been because she's never been this close to him before. Her fingers itched to brush his overgrown blonde hair out of his face. In fact, she was using a lot of self-control not to just pull him down and kiss him. She didn't get why Santana was always making fun of his so-called 'trouty mouth' – Mercedes thought Sam's mouth looked nothing more than insanely kissable.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest, and she had to keep reminding herself that this was just a platonic slow dance. A slow dance between friends, nothing more than that. Although she was sure she felt Sam hold her a little closer. Suddenly he lowered his head and rested his cheek against hers, nuzzling into her neck. He was definitely holding her tighter now. Was this actually happening? She shut her eyes and lost herself in the moment – in his strong arms around her waist and his warm breath tickling her skin. He whispered something softly in her ear, but she didn't understand it.

"What?" she said.

He raised his head to look into her eyes again. "It means 'you're beautiful'... in Na'vi."

Mercedes' eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that the language from Avatar?"

Sam actually looked quite impressed. "Yeah, it is. Most people I talk to never seem to know that."

"I saw it with Kurt when it first came out," she said with shrug. "He kept on saying it was just Pocahontas in space, but I thought it was really cool. I got it on DVD and I still bawl my eyes out at the end."

"You are so awesome," he said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, smirking. "And you're a total dork for complimenting me in a fictional language. But thank you."

Sam chuckled a little, and it looked as if he was blushing again.

"I really mean it," he said. "You really are beautiful, Mercedes. I kind of wish I'd asked you to Prom ages ago, but I didn't even think I could afford to come, so..."

"It's okay," she said with a smile, her heart fluttering again. "This is good. This is perfect."

They smiled at each other, holding each other close as the swayed together. Mercedes wasn't even aware of the music or the other people slow dancing around them – all that mattered was Sam. He rested his forehead against hers, gently touching her cheek with his fingers and smiling when she gasped slightly. She was glad that Sam was holding her so tightly, because her knees were so weak that she felt like she was about to fall over. Their faces were so close that their noses grazed together, and they both had their eyes closed. They were hardly even moving to the music anymore, simply holding each other in the middle of the dance floor. Their lips finally touched just as Rachel sang her last note and everyone applauded. It was the ghost of a kiss, soft and slow, but it still felt as if electricity was pulsing between them, coursing through their veins. Mercedes was reminded of something she'd heard Rachel say during one of her many 'Why Finn Was Wrong To Break Up With Me' rants – _Fireworks._ Kissing Sam felt just like that. Like fireworks. Her first ever kiss couldn't have been more perfect if she had planned it herself.

As they separated they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. It was like they were really seeing each other for the first time, and it was intense to say the least.

"Wow," Sam whispered.

"I know," Mercedes sighed back.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little bit of Samcedes Love, Humble Readers.<br>Don't let the fact that I can't answer put you off reviewing me :)

xxx


End file.
